


We Are the Champions - A Fanvid

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Fanvids [4]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Music, POV George Cowley, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This is a fanvid featuring the song We Are the Champions by Queen.  It focuses on George Cowley and the organization he founded, CI5.
Series: Pros Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We Are the Champions - A Fanvid

  


Playback problems? To view the vid on YouTube, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Sg-QM33Ql0).  


**Author's Note:**

> Note that I trimmed the song's ending for this vid.
> 
> A direct download of this vid is available from [my web space](http://mathbeing.net/pros/).
> 
> This vid was made using [Flowblade](https://jliljebl.github.io/flowblade/), an excellent video editor for Linux.


End file.
